1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of evaluating performance of printers, scanners, projectors, monitors, or the like, and in particular, relates to a method of evaluating image pattern output accuracy.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional methods of evaluating the performance of a printer, scanner, projector, monitor, or the like, an image pattern such as a print or an image is first output and a person observes the image pattern and determines with the senses whether the image pattern is fine, clear, and the like.
However, such conventional evaluations for printers, scanners, projectors, monitors, or the like is not performed based on numerical and objective criteria; therefore, the obtained results are based on the subjective criteria of the person who performs the evaluation.